


Tony stark doesn’t sing but that doesn’t mean that he can’t

by fanfictionwriterinprogress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers
Genre: Gen, Team as Family, Tony Stark Can Sing, Tony Stark Is Adorable, i will just pretend they went home and had a huge puppy pile, shameless use of songs, tony stark fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:06:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13146363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictionwriterinprogress/pseuds/fanfictionwriterinprogress
Summary: Clint walked down the small stage, and made his way over to their table. “Your turn Stark”So, Tony walked onto the stage a small smirk playing at his lips knowing what revelation was to be revealed. He picked his song and started to get ready. Took a deep breath and started the song.





	Tony stark doesn’t sing but that doesn’t mean that he can’t

**Author's Note:**

> me, indulging my need for team fluff and tony singing

The team had agreed on a day out. They had been fighting enemies all around them for such a long time, that they all acknowledged that they needed a day off. Multiple suggestions had been made, amusement park, zoo, shopping trip and so on. But they all had two big problems 1) big space 2) a lot of paparazzi. So, Steve had suggested they went to a more secure place where they could easier control everything (this would also help Bruce). And from there the discussions and ideas went on, until Clint suggested karaoke bar. Not that anyone hadn’t expected that that would be the idea to come out of his mind. He had been practically obsessed with getting Tony to sing, so he could tape it and use it as blackmail. He had used all kinds of methods, such as hiding out in the vent above the workshop and wait for a miracle to happen. Even Natasha had gotten sick of him. So, when Clint proposed the suggestion everyone but Tony agreed. And Steve did his usual speech of democracy, just to get Tony to go with them. 

So here they were on their way in Starks personal limo on their way to a low-grade bar, and everyone was getting drunk already. Well mostly everyone. Super soldiers, people with a high metabolism, and Russians had problems with getting drunk. The bar smelled of old cigars, booze, vomit, old man sweat and a hint of cleaning detergent, probably to get the stench of vomit away. Still the chances of paparazzi were a lot smaller here than the more upper class bars, where the Avengers would have been expected to arrive. And when you got used to it, it really wasn’t that bad. They sat down at a table near the corner, but still the closest to the karaoke machine. 

Thor was up first. His voice was beautiful, but it was way too rough for the gruff voice Thor had. It made everyone laugh, and Clint, although he was slightly drunk, fell down his chair, which in turn caused everyone to laugh harder. 

 

“I'm gonna fight 'em all  
A seven nation army couldn't hold me back  


Everyone whistled loudly and hooted even louder, even the strangers around the bar was visibly having a lot of fun. And that was all they were here for really. To have fun. And get blackmail material, that was important too, but this line of thought wasn’t common amongst every one of them though. 

“Tony. I dare you to stand up there and sing” Clint’s words were a little slurred but the meaning wasn’t lost. 

Tony took a sip of his beer “are you sure you want to make that challenge birdbrain? But okay then I dare you to go up there first and then I will take your challenge, that’s a deal.” 

“Clint, don’t even think about going up there. I’ve heard your singing voice its terrible, and I don’t want to hear it ever again.” 

“But Nat” pulling the ‘T’ “If this is what it takes to get Stark to sing then so be it” 

“Wait now that I think about it. I have only ever heard you hum never sing” inserted Bruce

“Brucieee you traitor” okay so Tony might have drunk some scotch in the limo. 

“I tell you now  
I kick ass at Mario Kart.  
This year I played an extra in Paul Blart.  


When the song started, Bruce could barely contain his laughter. It wasn’t as bad as Nat described it, but it wasn’t all that good either. He missed some high tunes, and his voice was kinda edgy sometimes, but really it could have been a lot worse. 

Clint walked down the small stage, and made his way over to their table. “Your turn Stark” 

So, Tony walked onto the stage a small smirk playing at his lips knowing what revelation was to be revealed. He picked his song and started to get ready. Took a deep breath and started the song.

“Heels like pistols got you on tiptoe  
Riding high with a loaded smile  
Makes me laugh, you are such a joker  


Reactions varying from “holy shit” to “holy mother of Jesus” was muttered from their table, which just made Tony’s grin even wider. After all he knew this was coming. 

 

“Give me more, your kiss, my favourite taboo (ooh)  
You and me are irresistible  


Tony’s voice was, mesmerizing, it was really the only way to describe it. Despite the theme of the song, his voice carried it like it had a hidden meaning to him. Everyone had their mouths snapped shot, afraid to say anything to ruin the moment. Strangers around the bar had their phones out and was most likely taking a video. Some swayed a little along to the song, others like the Avengers were completely entrapped by Tony’s voice. 

“Love the way you treat me so badly  
Work your flirt just to get at me  


Tony was looking over at them catching their eyes and grinning his playboy smile. 

He closed his eyes now, foot tapping the beat, body dancing slightly to the music. 

Gotta be true, yeah, it's gotta be you  
Ooh, ooh”

His hand was now closed in a fist on the arc reactor.

His hand took the mike out of its holding place, and even from afar you could see the vein in his neck throbbing with the power behind his voice. 

“I’m shameless, you’re outrageous  
Uh oh we can’t say no  


He walked around the stage for a bit, obviously enjoying the cries of excitement he got from the crowd, that was now gathered all around him. He did some high-fives, and bro-fisted the most muscular guy they had ever seen. He was even more muscular than Thor, and that was seriously something.

He took a breath in obviously preparing himself for going all in on the next two verses. 

“You and me are irresistible  
In too deep, it's unbelievable  


Tony gave a wink to the people around the stage, which resulted in some of the girls, and guys for that matter, to swoon a little. 

His chest was heaving up and down, and a small drop of sweat tumbled down his temple. There was a small moment before the bar erupted in a loud mess of cheering-yelling- and whistling people, and some even wished for an encore. 

“HOLY CRAP AND SHIT AND EVERYTHING STARK!” Clint yelled loudly for everyone to hear, alcohol obviously getting to his speech pattern and volume of voice. “I mean dude you did okay. Like I was obviously the best, but I think you can get into a close third place right next to Thor” s  
“Shut up birdbrain. I know I was amazing, and judging by everyone else’s looks I guess they know too. Anyways can I see the recording, because I assume you recorded it?”  
“Of course, we recorded it, this will be our new ring tone”  
“Wait guys, this might just be the alcohol talking, but i’m pretty sure we should quit avengers bizz and just form a boyband”  
“Clint for the last time, we are not forming a boyband” Steve was ever the voice of reason.  
“But cap just think about the possibilities and roles” Started Clint  
The rest of the night was spent with the usual banter on who would be the bass and drum player. Lead singer and manager had already been taken care of (Tony and Pepper) so they just needed to fill out the roles for the rest of them. It led to alcohol induced discussions, and eventually it just led to that Tony would buy the necessary equipment and then they would proceed from there. In truth Tony had enjoyed the evening, and he was glad that they didn’t judge his singing.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!  
> if you find any mistakes, please let me know so i can fix them  
> please leave some love <33  
> love you guys <333
> 
> Edit: 3/1-19  
> I had to shorten the songs since /someone/ blew the whistle, and I got emailed by AO3 saying I had a problem with copy right.


End file.
